All That You Need and More
by Lenni George
Summary: An love story pairing David Rossi with an Original Character. Chapter 2 up - mild M rating - nothing graphic, just steamy. Do you want more? Let me know and I'll do my best to write some!
1. Taking My Time

"_**Life is partly what we make it, and partly what it is made by the friends we choose."**_

_**Tennessee Williams**_

David Rossi woke slowly to find himself face down in bed. His head pounded and his mouth felt dry. Slowly, he remembered the events that led to this state and the woman who helped him there. Denise.

Slowly, he rolled over and winced as the sunlight hit him right in the face.

"You know, Dave," a female voice began, pulling his tired eyes across the room. "I told you to stop drinking."

"The hell you did," he groused, looking at Denise Franconi through squinted eyes. "You bought the last round."

The brunette smiled at him, "I didn't force you to drink it."

"You're going to kill me, you know that, don't you?" he laughed, finding the action hurt his head.

"Not until after this tour is over, or McNeil Publishing will have my ass," she quipped, tossing a water bottle to him, "Drink that and get a shower. "You've got a lecture at 1."

Rossi took the bottle and opened it. As he took a long drink, he studied Denise. Curvy, with dark hair and eyes, she was 12 years his junior. Born and raised in Pensacola, Florida, she was a graduate of University of Miami with a degree in public relations. She was smart, funny, and refused to take one ounce of his crap.

"Are you gonna sit there and stare at me or are you gonna take a shower?" she cracked.

"I'm gonna shower," he said, getting out of bed.

XXXXXX

By the time he'd finished his lecture and the book signing session that followed it, Rossi thought he'd gotten his second wind. There were points during the day, usually when he stopped moving, that he wanted nothing more than a nice long nap. But as the day progressed, he felt better and better.

Denise did her best to keep him full of caffeine and water and made sure that he had a good lunch. She, of course, seemed to always have a Red Bull attached to her hand. He swore she had no blood in her veins. It had been replaced by the yellow energy drink and he teased her about it all the time.

She took it in stride, commented his coffee consumption, and drank more Red Bull. She said she picked up the addiction during her divorce proceedings. Seems the stress had been wearing on her and disturbing her sleep. So, she began drinking it to avoid the crash she'd normally experience around noon.

Her divorce, as heated and nasty as it got, was finalized on the day before they left on the week long publicity tour for his latest book. Her relief was visible. When they got on the plane to their first tour stop in Atlanta, she announced to him that she was going to spend the week of the tour celebrating and he was going to help her.

He wasn't given an option, so he went along and found himself having a good time. It had been ages since he closed a bar, but they'd done it each of the four prior nights and it was starting to wear on him. Tonight, he was going to suggest a nice quiet dinner. He'd done a bit of research on the San Diego area and found a nice waterfront restaurant, where they could eat over looking the water and just relax.

So they sat, sharing an amazing appetizer of seared ahi tuna and sipping glasses of Vueve Clicquot and for the first time in the past year, Denise was actually relaxed.

"You're staring at me," she smiled, looking across the table at him.

"I was," he nodded.

"Wanna tell me why?"

"You look relaxed," he smiled, "It's a good look for you."

She blushed slightly, "Great, you made me blush."

Rossi chuckled, "This from the girl who was doing shots with no hands last night?"

"That's different. And I guess it was hardly the behavior of a parent, was it?"

"Arianna is home in Virginia and, I expect, being well taken care of by her grand parents. And as for me? Well, I stopped needing a mother years ago."

It was Denise's turn to chuckle, "I don't know about that, Dave…"

"Touché," he said with a nod. Then, "You needed to blow off some steam."

"I did."

"And tonight, I needed a break, which is why I suggested this."

She sipped from her glass of wine, "I'm glad you did. This place is beautiful and it's nice to sit and relax."

XXXXX

After dinner, they walked along the San Diego waterfront. A cool breeze had picked up, giving Denise a chill. Without a word, Rossi took off his suit coat and slipped it around her shoulders.

She couldn't remember the last time a guy had done that for her, if one ever had. It was sweet, caring, and gentlemanly. She'd known Dave Rossi for a long time and had seen him be a real hound dog. There had been book tours over the years where she'd been afraid to knock on his door in the morning for fear of what she'd find.

But this tour, he suggested sharing the suite. This tour was her turn to celebrate and he wanted to be able to "keep an eye on her". She went along with it, figuring if nothing else, he'd keep her from getting out of hand. So far, he had. They'd had a great time and he'd been a perfect friend and companion.

Tonight's relaxed mood was his suggestion and, truth be told, it couldn't have been a better idea. She needed the relaxation and conversation. The whole night had an almost romantic vibe to it and he seemed to be orchestrating it.

As she walked into the suite, wrapped in his jacket, which smelled like his amazing cologne, she decided that romance with Dave Rossi wouldn't be such a bad thing. She'd always found him attractive, but never really let her mind take it anywhere else. After all, she was married and he…well, he never lacked for female attention.

"Look at this," he mused, walking into the living room, "The hotel has sent us complimentary champagne and strawberries."

"Oooh," she smiled, "Very nice…two of my favorite things."

"Well then," he replied, picking up the small bottle of champagne and pulling off the paper wrapper. "Why don't you go get changed and we can sit and enjoy this."

She laughed, "You don't like my dress?"

"I love the dress," he said, looking up at the simple black dress she wore, "But you know you always get changed when you get back to the hotel."

"And you think you know me so well," she teased, kicking off her black pumps.

"I know you well enough," he returned, loosening the wire around the cork, "Now, are you going to get changed?"

"Yeah, give me a minute…"

She returned a few moments later in a pair of silk pajama pants and a form fitting black t shirt. To her surprise, he'd turned on the faux fireplace and dimmed the lights. The sounds of soft jazz were playing over the in wall speakers.

XXXXX

"Feel better?" he asked, pouring them each a glass of champagne.

She sat next to him on the sofa and took one of the glasses, "Tonight," she began, thoughtfully, "Has been very nice…"

"It has," he smiled, "A change of pace from the first couple of days of the tour."

"Yeah, well, I kinda needed that."

"And I kinda needed this," he sipped his champagne. "I think you did too."

"I did," she admitted, taking a sip. "Not as good as the stuff we had at dinner."

"You liked that, huh?"

She nodded, "I'm leaving all of my wine pairings up to you from now on."

"And I'll leave my shot choices up to you."

She held up her glass in mock toast, "Fair enough." Her eyes studied the tray on the table, "Oh, that is not chocolate sauce to dip the berries in…"

"I was wondering when you'd see it," he laughed, picking up a berry and dipping it into the dark chocolate. Holding it over his other hand, he brought it to her lips.

"You're being such a gentleman," she teased, taking a bite of the berry. For a moment, she closed her eyes, a look of bliss on her features. He found that look very arousing and wondered just what it would take to put that look on her face without the chocolate. She opened her eyes and laughed, "You have to try this…"

To his surprise, she took a berry, dredged it through the chocolate and held it up for him. He took a bite and chewed, while she watched him expectantly. "Well?"

"Very good."

She reached out and wiped the corner of his lips with her thumb, "You had some chocolate on your lip."

He dipped another berry and brought it to her. With a devilish smile, he touched it to the tip of her nose. "And you have some on your nose…"

"Very funny," she laughed, as he popped the berry into his mouth. She picked up a napkin and wiped the chocolate from the tip of her nose. "See if I wipe the chocolate off of you next time."

Taking a chance, he said, "There are better ways to remove chocolate."

He watched as she gave him a sloe smile, "David Rossi, are you flirting with me?"

"I've been flirting with you all night," he seriously said. "Is it working?"

She leaned towards him and kissed him softly, "You tell me."

"If that's all you've got," was his smiling challenge, "I don't think it's worked very well."

"You really are one of my most demanding clients," she said, leaning in and kissing him more surely. "Well? Was that better?"

"For now," he nodded, as they pulled back. He watched as she took a sip of champagne and decided he wasn't going to push things. He didn't want to rush it. He wanted to take his time and not only win over her body, but her heart as well.

"That's it?" she asked, looking at him. "You're not going in for another kiss?"

"I will," he simply said, watching as disbelief took a firm hold of her features. "But there's no rush."

"Wait a minute, I've seen you on the prowl…David Rossi doesn't pull back. David Rossi does a total seek and destroy mission when he finds his target. Unless, you've changed your mind."

"Trust me, Denise," he smiled, dipping another berry into chocolate and bringing it to her mouth. "I have not changed my mind."

"Then what are you doing?" she asked, then bit the berry.

"Taking my time," was his simple response. Seeing that it wasn't enough, he went on, "You're not just a pick up, Denise. You're a friend…"

She raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

"I would love to take you to bed tonight and I have no doubt it would be amazing," he softly said, "But, you deserve better than that. You deserve a man who knows how to treat you…"

"Dave," she blushed.

"Your ex was a bastard and the last couple of guys you told me about…" he shrugged. "Well, obviously they weren't what you needed, or they would still be around."

"And you think that you could be what I need?"

He smiled at her, "I think so. But what I think doesn't really matter. It's what you think that counts."

"I think," she said, leaning in and kissing him softly, "That you're being very sweet, and very gentlemanly…." She kissed him again, harder. "But if I initiate things tonight, you would just be giving me what I need, right?"

"Before we go home," he said, kissing the tip of her nose, "I promise you. You will get all that you need and more, but only when we've both decided it's time."

Denise sat back and took a sip of champagne while she mulled over his last statement.

"Well?" he asked, refilling their glasses.

She nodded, "Okay, we'll do it your way. I only hope this is all worth it for you."

"I'm sure it will be," he winked.


	2. What Did He Have to Offer?

**_You can't stop loving or wanting to love because when it's right, it's the best thing in the World._**

**_ When you're in a relationship and it's good, even if nothing else in your life is right, you feel like your whole world is complete." _**

**_Keith Sweat_**

David Rossi walked around the opulent hotel suite, making sure that everything was "just right". He had quickly planned this evening in between the early morning flight to San Francisco, the lecture, panel discussion, and book signing at the Law Enforcement Consortium, and his limo ride back to the Fairmont Hotel, where he'd had their reservations upgraded from adjoining rooms to a two bedroom suite. He returned to the hotel first, feigning a headache and advised the concierge that once Denise returned, she was to be escorted to the suite.

Which should be, he hoped, any moment. He thought he'd taken care of everything. Champagne was chilling in an ice bucket out on the balcony. Dinner would be delivered shortly after her arrival and the rest of the night was up to him.

They'd said very little about last night, there wasn't much time to sit and talk. But there was something different to their interactions, a touch here, a smile there, a glance across the room. All of it told him that she was still interested in taking things from the friendship stage to a more intimate level.

Now, sitting on the balcony, over looking the view of San Francisco harbor, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. After all, what did he have to offer her? He'd had three disastrous marriages and more affairs than he cared to think about, although, in the past few years, he'd had very few. After the break up of marriage #3, he decided that emotional attachment was over rated and that the physical aspect of things was very nice, it was not always worth the risk to one's heart.

He distrusted the women who knew who he was, as he feared, that like wife #3, they were after him for his money. He knew that wasn't the case with Denise. She knew exactly what he was worth, but she'd known that for years. He believed that she was really into him, although, he couldn't imagine why.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Denise's voice, "Dave, what did you do?"

Walking back into the suite, he found her standing in the living room, with a smile.

"A suite? You know McNeil did NOT approve the budget for a suite."

"Screw McNeil," he dismissed, "This is on me."

She nodded, dropping her purse and brief case onto a wing chair; she walked further into the room. "Very nice. Thank you."

"I figured that since we head back to DC day after tomorrow, we should spend our last two nights in style." He stepped to her and took her into his arms. "And that we can explore what we touched on last night…"

Denise smiled, "Explore, huh? I like that." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I was hoping you were still interested."

"I'm very interested," he replied, kissing her again. "Dinner will be here momentarily, then, after we've had a good meal…we can move on to…bigger and better things…"

"Smart man, make sure we're well nourished," she laughed.

XXXXX

"So," Denise said, stepping out onto the balcony, "Dinner was amazing…desert was just unbelievable…"

Rossi smiled, holding out his hand to her. "I thought you'd like the chocolate mousse."

"I did," she agreed, taking his hand. "But, my favorite part was the company."

He pulled her into his arms, "I'm glad you said that."

"You really went all out for me," she blushed, "Do you always go out for women whose pants you want into?"

Rossi laughed, "I told you last night, I want more than that."

"Dave…" she blushed a deeper red. "I really don't know what you see in me…"

"I see a beautiful, smart, caring woman," he said, ending with a kiss. "And before you say anything, I am not feeding you a line…"

"How did you know…?"

"I could see the doubt in your eyes," he simply said.

"I forget what you do for a living," she mused. "Sorry."

"Just know this, I may have, in the past, used a line to seduce a woman…but not a woman that I cared to see a second time…"

"And you care to see me a second time?"

"I believe I would," he smiled, running his hands along her arms.

"Let's see how this first time goes, huh?" she smiled, "I don't wanna disappoint you…"

"I doubt you would do that." He leaned in and kissed her. "Shall we take this inside?"

XXXXX

For the first time in years, David Rossi was nervous. It had been a long time since a woman had gotten under his skin like Denise had and he wasn't about to let her slip away.

He thought back to his last few sexual encounters and where he was sure the women were satisfied, he honestly wasn't paying too much attention to their pleasure. As is the norm with a one night stand, it was hot, emotionally unattached sex. That wasn't what he was aiming for tonight.

The sound of her voice pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down to where she lay, naked and warm on the bright white sheets.

"Dave?" she said, a smile on her lips, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Never," he returned, his voice sure as he bent and placed a kiss on her collar bone. "I'm trying to decide which part of your body I want to focus on first."

She laughed, "Oh really?"

"Really," he replied, tracing his fingers along her neck, to the top of her breasts, "I could start here…" he said, bending and placing a kiss to each breast, before pulling back and tracing his hand down along her stomach. "Or I could start here." He bent and placed a kiss to the soft skin of her stomach then pulled back and continued the journey with his fingers. "I would start here," he mused, his fingers straying to the neatly trimmed dark hair of her pubic mound, "But what fun would that be?"

She softly moaned as his fingers lingered a moment or two longer than was necessary, before traveling to the skin of her thigh.

"You're going to torture me," she said, with a smile.

"Torture is not in my plans," he dismissed, taking her left foot in his hands and massaging it. "Pleasure is what I'm aiming for."

"Mmm…that feels so good," she sighed, as he worked his way from her foot to her calf.

"It feels good for me, too," he went on, working his way to her thigh.

This drew a doubtful look, "Oh, you almost had me there, Dave," she laughed.

"I'm serious," he insisted, bending and placing a soft kiss on her lips, "See, my goal is to give you as much pleasure as possible tonight and that will give me pleasure as well."

"So, the profiler is a voyeur as well?"

He thought for a moment. "I guess in a way, I am…but I'm also a bit selfish."

"Selfish?" she gasped, as his hands massaged her breasts.

He kissed her again, "I'm going to drive you so wild that when I do make love to you, it will be explosive…for both of us."

"You sound sure of that," she said, as he worked his way back down to the skin of her stomach.

"I am…"

XXXXX

Denise woke slowly, dimly taking in her surroundings. As she gazed around the hotel room, the evening's events brought a smile to her face. She stretched out on the bed and was surprised to find herself alone.

"Dave?" she called, sitting up. Hearing no reply, she got out of bed. "Dave?"

She listened and was rewarded with the sound of his voice from the living room. Spotting his black dress shirt on the floor, she picked it up and slipped it on. As she buttoned the shirt, she walked out into the living room.

He sat on the sofa, his back to her, talking on his cell phone. "No, Hotch, it's not a problem. I'll meet you in Nebraska by lunch time tomorrow. Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it. The team needs me there, I'll be there. Get some rest. Good night."

He flipped his phone closed and looked at it for a moment, then turned and found her standing there. His grimace turned to a smile as he stood up. "Did I wake you, Bella?"

"Your absence did," she lightly said, then nodded at his phone. "Agent Hotchner called?"

He nodded, "I need to meet the team in Nebraska."

Denise nodded as he stepped to her and took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry…"

She placed her fingers on his lips, "No apologies. You caught a case and that's where you're needed."

"But you…"

"I will be waiting when you get back," she replied, replacing her fingers with a kiss.

He smiled, "You will?"

"After last night?" she laughed, "Hell, I'd already fallen for you before we slept together but after that? I'd be a fool to walk away."

He kissed her deeply, "You've made me a very happy man, Denise."

"And you've made me a very happy woman," she returned, "Now, go do what you need to do and come back and do it again, okay?"

"I don't have to be to the airport until 7 am," he leered, backing her to the bedroom, "I think we could do it again tonight."


End file.
